Bananas! And Peanut Butter?
by kori and richard grayson
Summary: Well the titans are bored one day, will they make it worth it? I suck at summaries. ROBSTAR BBRAE


Ok Ok I got the Idea of writing this and wrote this at _**4 IN THE MORNING **_so don't hate me. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own the teen titans or the songs I put there.**

* * *

One rainy day at 5:00 am there were two Titans awake, a princess and a changeling. They were both sitting in the sofa listening to music on their own separate laptops. Beast boy's was green with big black letters saying "Beast Boy Wonder." And Starfire's has a crown in on the right side corner, on the middle it has a picture of all the titans dressed up as Robin (Robin is included in the picture by the way), on the left side corner it has a Chibi Starfire Sticker, and in the bottom it says "Awsomeness comes from anywhere in the universe".

They were both silent until they both started laughing. Then they looked at each other and asked what was so funny and answered that it was the song that they were listening to. So they decided to swich songs. They both found those songs funny as well and they looked at each other again and they shared mischievous smiles. So they came up with a plan and went to their rooms to get ready.

* * *

Later that morning all the titans were awake. Robin was finishing his paper work so he can spend some time with Star (yes they are dating), Raven was sitting in the sofa reading(nothing new), Cyborg was playing video games, and Beast Boy was with Starfire in the kitchen making Banana cream pie and banana split for everyone. But there was something wrong with the foor in the ops room. Can you guess what it is? No? Ok Ok don't kill me! I'll tell you! What was wrong was the color of their uniforms! They were all wearing yellow instead of their usual colors! How Ironic!

Back to the cooking people:

When Beast boy and Starfire grabbed the bananas, they lifted them up and started dancing and when they got all the other's attention, they started singing:

(The song was by ONISON)

We are Banana,  
We are Banana,  
We are Banana,  
LOOK AT US MOVE!

Yeah, Yeah!

We are Banana,  
We are Banana,  
We are Banana,  
LOOK AT US MOVE!

AH, AH!

Banana Power,  
Banana Power,  
Banana Power,

Pow, Pow, Powwwer .

Banana Power,  
Banana Power,  
Banana Power,  
LLLLOOK AT US MOVE!

Uh Oh its Banana Time,  
Uh Oh its Banana Time,  
Uh Oh its Banana Time,  
STOP!.

*Random Hawling Noises*.

Stop,

*Random Hawling Noises*.

STOP!,

Cart, Mart, Heart, Tart, Heart, Start, Cart, Mart, Cart,  
Mart, Tart, Fart, Tart, Start, Heart,

*Weird Noise*,

Chicka,  
Chicka,  
Chicka,  
I am Chick Chicky,  
*Weird Noises*.

Chicky *Weird Noises*,  
Stop!,  
*Takes Breathe*,

LLLLLLLLLLook at,  
LLLLLLLLLLook at Us,

LLLLLLLLook At Me Move !

I'm a Banana,  
I'm a Banana,  
I'm a Banana,

*Strange Howling*

When they stopped singing, they jumped/flew in the air. And then they noticed Raven and Cyborg laughing their butts off when Robin came in running.

"What's the matter? I heard strange sounds coming from here." Robin asked desperately.

Cyborg tried to stop laughing but he couldn't so Raven answered instead, "Well, your girlfriend and my boyfriend put a little comical show for us-" She couldn't finish because she started laughing again.

BB and Star looked at each other and nodded. Then they to sing again.:

Robin you look quite down  
With your big Blue eyes  
And your big fat frown  
The world doesn't have to be so gray  
Robin when your life's a mess  
When your feeling blue  
Or are in distress  
I know what can wash that sad away  
All you have to do is  
Put a banana in your ear (A banana in my ear?-Robin)  
Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear  
It's true (Says who?-Robin)  
So true  
Once it's in your gloom will disappear  
The bad in the world is hard to hear  
When in your ear a banana cheers  
So go and put a banana in your ear  
(All the titans Started to sing together) Put a banana in your ear (I'd rather keep my ear clear- Robin)  
You will never be happy  
If you live your life in fear (Back to only BB and Star singing)  
It's true! (Says you-Robin)  
So true!  
When it's in the skies are bright and clear  
Oh, every day of every year  
The sun shines bright in this big blue sphere  
So go and put a banana in your  
Earrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Then ALL the Titans INCLUDING Robin were laughing.

"That was the funniest thing EVER!" Raven said"

"More funny than me?" BB asked suspiciosly.

"Yes" She answered firmly.

"So much for being a good boyfriend." BB muttered. Then Raven rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss, and BB fainted.

Robin walked up to Starfire and wrapped his hand around her, gave her a kiss in the cheek, and said "That was the 2nd best thing I've ever seen."

Starfire turned so she could look at him and asked "2nd? What was the 1st?"

Then Robin smirked and started to wiggles his eyebrow as he said "You"

Starfire blushed furiously as she giggled but she started when she notice something the others hadn't. "Hey Friends?" She called.

"Yeah Star?" They all answered.

"Have you Noticed a little change in your appearance?"

"Oh" Thats when they noticed that ALL of their uniform was purple.

"AW MAN!" BB said.

"Whats wrong grass stain?" Cyborg asked not looking at him.

"I look Like a freak'n GRAPE!" BB whined.

"Haha! You know Ur right about that one."

SMACK "Ow what was that for?" Cyborg whined.

"Leave my Boyfriend alone or I will take you to my father, GOT IT?" (You guys know who said that one)

Cyborg suddenly turned white and said "yes ma'am."

"Hey I want a Peanut butter Jelly sandwich, anyone want one?" Cyborg asked "Yeah" everyone answered.

"Let me help you." Raven offered. So they went into the kitchen and and Raven took the peanut butter while Cyborg got the jelly. Then they started dancing and started singing:

It's peanut butter jelly time!  
Peanut butter jelly time!  
Peanut butter jelly time![2x]

bridge:  
now Where they at?  
Where they at?  
Where they at?  
Where they at?  
NowThere they go  
There they go  
There they go  
There they go

Peanut butter jelly [x4]

chorus:  
Its Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat  
Its Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball hat  
bridge  
(By now all the titans were dancing)

now break it down and freeze  
take it down to your knees  
break it down and freeze  
break it down and freeze

bridge  
chorus

Now tick-tack-toe uh huh  
Tic-Tac-Toe Lets go  
Tic Tac Toe U got it  
Tic tac to lets ride

bridge  
chorus

Now freestyle freestyle  
freestyle freestyle  
your style  
frestyle freestyle  
your style.

"Now that was fun!"-Robin said.

"You know wat fun is? Well other than kissing Star." Cyborg asked.

"Yes, I do know what fun is! I just don't have it as much." Robin said with a pouty face.

Then all the titans lost it.

* * *

Soo, what do you guys think?**(Like I said, I don't own these songs, I change them a bit. "I'M A BANANA" and "PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME" are owned by the awesome OMISON and the song "put a banana in your ear" is owned by Charlie the unicorn.)** Review, favor it, or pm me, or I will kill this young fellow next to me.

"Please do it I'm begging you! I wanna get married and have children in the future with Starfire, just please let me go!"-Robin

"Let me think about it, NO!" "well mabey later"-me

"Well that sure brings my hopes of getting out of here up."-Robin

"Oh hush. So please let me know what you think and be expecting a new chapter of my story "Starfire's 2nd Tranformation" or a new story soon! Toodles!"

-Kori


End file.
